holdsteadyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ramona Quimby Series
" Beezus and Ramona"(1955) by Beverly Cleary= Big sister Beezus Quimby tries to be patient with her little sister, Ramona, but it isn't easy, not when Ramona powders her nose with marshmallows and invites her class to a party without telling her family. Sometimes Beezus dosen't like Ramona, but the girls are sisters and that means they will always love each other-- just not every single # "Ramona the Pest"(1968) by Beverly Cleary= Ramona Quimby is thrilled to be starting kindergarten. She likes a little boy named Davy so much she wants to kiss him, and she loves Susan's beautiful curls so much she wants to pull them to see them boing. Her teacher promises her a present just for sitting still. So how does Ramona get in trouble? Well, anyone who knows Ramona knows that she's never a pest on purpose # "Ramona the Brave"(1975) by Beverly Cleary= Ramona is happy to have a new bedroom all to herself-- during the day at least. It's not as easy to be brave when there might be ghostly, boneless gorillas oozing under the door at night. Then there is the big, mean dog that steals Ramona's shoe on her way to school. Any other first grader might be frightened. But it's going to take more than monsters and dogs to scare Ramona # "Ramona and her Father"(1977) by Beverly Cleary= When her father loses his job, Ramona decides to help out. Maybe she could earn a million dollars making a TV commercial, or get her father to stop smoking to save money(and his lungs)--she is full of ideas. Some work, some don't. But when her father says he wouldn't trade her for a million dollars, Ramona knows all is right in her world # "Ramona and her Mother"(1979) by Beverly Cleary= Ramona's at that awkward, in-between age--too little to stay home alone after school when her mother is at work, but too big to enjoy playing with pesty Willa Jean at her sitter's house. These days, all Ramona really wants is to twitch her nose and be her mother's little rabbit nlike she once was. Can't she be her mother's little girl forever? # "Ramona Quimby, Age 8"(1981) by Beverly Cleary= Ramona's job is to be nic to fussy Mrs. Kemp, who watches her while her mother works. If Mrs. Quimby didn't work, Mr. Quimby couldn't return to college. On top of all that, third grade isn't turning out as Ramona expected. Danny the Yard Ape teases her and, on one horrible day, she throws up--at school. Being eight isn't easy, but it's never dull # "Ramona Forever"(1984) by Beverly Cleary= Ramona's life changes the moment Howie Kemp's mysterious uncle arrives from Saudi Arabia. Howie and his sister, Willa Jean, talknonly about Uncle Hobart. Ramona's mother makes secret phone calls and stops eating dessert, and Aunt Bea is hiding something, too. Whatever surprises are in store, Ramona is determined to be happy and helpful. Whether she's pleasant, brave, or blunderful, she's always wonderful Ramona--forever # "Ramona's World"(1999) by Beverly Cleary= Ramona thought the fourth grade was going to be the best year ever, but things aren't turning out as she hoped. Sure, she has a new best friend named Daisy. But how can she improve her spelling as her teacher insists, or be the role model for her baby sister, Roberta, that Mrs. Quimby expects? Fourth grade life is full of adventure and challenges, and at the end of it all--a "zeroteenth" birthday to celebrate Category:Book Series